First Night
by LucyFireTen
Summary: Basically smut, The Doctor and River on their wedding night. This is my first fic in English so be kind and forgive my probably bad English. I checked but I could have missed some mistakes. Please review and tell me what do you think. Corrections are welcome too. Rated M for smut. Enjoy :)


**First Night**

_The Doctor and River are just come back to the TARDIS after seeing the stars on Calderon Beta._

The Doctor had taken her to a wonderful place where they could see billions of stars. It was the first date for her as the Doctor's wife and everything had been so romantic: they had been holding hands all the time and she even managed to kiss him sometimes. Back to the TARDIS, though, the Doctor became… odd. Well, odder than usual.

The Doctor knew that this was River's first night in prison, so they married yesterday in her timeline: what River didn't know yet was it was yesterday for him too. After visiting Dorium he had gone to Stormcage to keep his promise: make River's nights a matter "between her and me". He was not so sure now: it had been centuries since the last time he had done that kind of things, and his legs were turning into jelly while he began to try introducing the topic.

"River…" he began.

"What's happening, sweetie? You look so nervous."

"Er… hmm… River, I… I know you married me yesterday." His wife looked at him attentively. "You… you know, it was yesterday in my timeline too… so…" River's eyes widened. The Doctor just whispered: "This… this could be our… our wedding night… if you… if you want."

"Oh, sweetie!" River hugged him tight, arms around his neck, head pressed against his chest. Then she locked her eyes with his and said: "Of course I want. I love you. You are the love of my life."

For a moment, the Doctor had hoped she said no, but felt happy when she said that she wanted him, that she _loved_ him.

"I…I love you too." he managed to say, lowering his head to kiss River's forehead: he couldn't, because she pulled him in a deep, passionate kiss, her tongue begging for entrance. When he opened his mouth, feeling her wonderful taste, something awakened inside of him. Something he hadn't experienced in centuries. He felt his whole body shiver with hot shocks and his cock harden inside his pants. His hands now on her hips, pulling her closer, he kissed her with new lust. River broke the kiss as she felt the need to breath. She had never seen the Doctor act in such a way. He usually was shy and reluctant with physical contact. This made her wonder:

"Doctor, have we done this before?"

He blushed. "…no. Not in my timeline at least. Did we? In yours?"

"No, sweetie." She smiled cheekily. "We really need to fix this." she said with her sexiest voice.

The Doctor moaned when she pulled him into a new, soft, sweet kiss. The feeling of her was _overwhelming_. The smell of her hair. The taste of her lips. Her hands in his hair. Her breasts against his chest. The Doctor wanted this to be absolutely perfect for her, but now he wasn't sure he could hold himself back any longer.

"River…" he said huskily.

"Want you. Now." she stated. He kissed her hungrily and she began to put off his jacket. Then, when his bowtie landed on the floor he broke the kiss, picked her up bridal style and took her to his bedroom. He kissed River again pushing her until she hit the bed and fell on it, him on the top of her, their shoes and his socks already on the floor. She grinned against his lips and began to put off his shirt. The Doctor groaned at the feeling of her hands on his now bare chest. He took off her long dress and just stared at her: she was now naked beneath him, except for her black, lacy bra and knickers. She was so beautiful, so attractive and so, so very sexy. And she was his.

"River…" the Doctor murmured "…you are beautiful. My perfect, beautiful wife." He began to kiss her passionately on her neck, licking her, sucking her skin marking her with little red marks, to show anyone else she was his. River moaned and her head lolled back on the mattress, her hands moving all over his back, pulling him closer.

"Doctor…" she moaned. He kissed her eagerly on the mouth and she undid his pants, taking them off. All of a sudden, her bra was off and only her knickers and his boxers separated them. His eyes burned with desire at the sight of her bare breasts in front of him. He started to kiss her on her jawline, then lowered on her neck and collarbone. When he reached her breasts, he began to suck at her right nipple, stroking the other hard with his left hand and making River shiver and moan his name in pleasure. The Doctor loved the taste of her and the way her now husky voice called his name, and wanted to hear that sound again, forever. He continued to suck and lick and stroke for several minutes, making her cry out his name ten and ten times more. At this point, River was tired of his teasing. A burning feeling was building up inside of her, right between her legs, and she couldn't wait anymore.

"Doctor!" she sighed, "Doctor… please!"

"Please what?" asked him with a cheeky grin on his face.

"Touch me."

The Doctor didn't need to hear that twice. His hands lowered to her knickers, and he was surprised to find her so wet for him already.

"Oh River… you bad, bad girl." he grinned.

River's hands caressed his cheek, then his chest, and flew to his boxers. She touched his hard erection through the thin fabric, making him shiver.

"You bad, bad boy." she grinned back.

Now both completely naked, the Doctor's need was immense. He wanted this to last, though, so he held himself back. Sucking and licking River's nipples, his hands lowered to her centre. He began to stroke her, touching her clit, moving it in circles: slow at first, then faster and faster, making her quiver and scream in pleasure. She cried out his name, loud, as she came hard under his fingers, head pushed on the mattress and eyes shut.

When she recovered from her own climax, River remembered that she was River Song and that _she _was in charge between them. The Doctor's fingers were talented, but teasing time was over: she wanted him inside of her, making love to her, for the first time. The Doctor didn't even realize that, hands lost gently squeezing her hair, but suddenly she was on top of him.

"River, what are you doi—" She kissed him without letting him complete the sentence.

The Doctor didn't feel so ready: he wanted this, of course, but he was hesitating. He was not so sure he could last long and afraid of hurting her. As if reading his mind, River said:

"Relax, sweetie. I want this. I love you more than anything, more than anyone in the whole universe. I don't mind how or how long it is. It is you. That's what really matters, just me and you."

She loved him so much the Doctor wanted to cry, but his tears were forgotten as she took him in her hand, pushing him inside, slowly. The Doctor saw every star in the universe as he felt himself fully surrounded by her walls. River moaned. The feeling of him so warm and hard inside of her was painful for some moments, then beautiful. She felt his breath increase as he began to thrust upwards, and she lowered her head and chest to allow him to kiss her. Shortly after, he increased his pace, one hand on her arse pulling her closer, the other hand on her hair and his lips kissing her with passion and love like never before.

They were both breathing heavily now, hips touching, beginning to sweat. His hands were pulling her closer, as if they could be closer than they were, his tongue exploring her mouth. The Doctor felt her walls become tighter around him: she was close. And so was he. His lower abdomen was burning, his seed pushing in his balls. He stopped kissing her, eyes shut, his whole body in tension. He moaned and gasped.

"River" he whimpered in a low, husky voice. She couldn't answer, head thrown back, eyes closed and soft cries escaping her mouth. She simply hold his shoulders tighter as he thrust as hard and fast as he could.

Crying out loudly, he thrust upwards one last time, emptying himself into her. River quivered at the sensation of his hot seed into her, and his last, strong thrust made her come as well, screaming his name in pleasure, her whole body burnt by the power of her orgasm.

She collapsed on top of him, laying on him, resting her forehead on his, feeling his hearts pounding against his chest beneath hers, her own heart beating with the power of a drum as well. They rested this way for some time, trying to catch their breath. When he moved slightly, breath regularised, licking his lips swollen by kissing, she moved and laid near him. He wrapped one arm around her waist and she rested her head on his chest, between his neck and his shoulder, her left hand holding his right one above his torso. She closed her eyes when he kissed the top of her head.

"I love you so much, Doctor" she whispered, sleep falling on her already.

"I love you too, River" he answered, closing his eyes as well. Before falling asleep, he wished they could stay forever like this, together. With his mind and his body so tired, he didn't even realize that that was impossible, and that their time was finite.


End file.
